Someone's got a Secret Admirer!
by HappyTunaFish27
Summary: Rin has been a little lonely and lovesick now that Len and Neru are dating. Where's the love of her life? In an attempt to cheer her up Gakupo pretends to be Rin's secret admirer, but now he is starting to fall in love with her. Rated T just to be safe. RinxGakupo, NeruxLen and a little GumixGumo. I changed the character from Gakuko to Gakupo, sorry bout that.
1. Rins Secret Admirer

**Sorry for never being on and updating!**

**I have been busy and when I'm not busy I usually have major writers block.**

**When I have writers block I usually write new stories.**

**So yeah…new story…**

**Enjoy it!**

**Rin's pov**

Len and I are as close as two people could be… at least we used to be.

Len and I were always together, we are close friends with the other Vocaloids too but Len and I share a room, songs, and pretty much everything we own! We were so close.

Then Len got a girlfriend…

I'm not saying I'm not happy for him and that I hate his girlfriend. His girlfriend is one of my best friends.

Her name is Neru Akita, she is a fanmade Derivate of Miku Hatsune.

They kind of had that "fell in love" at first sight thing.

They are happy and I should be happy too, but I feel so lonely.

Me and Len still hang out and sing together but he spends more time with Neru and since there relationship status has leaked out to the public more NeruxLen songs have been in high demand.

Also Len gets a love of his life, where is mine?

I have always imagined falling in love, even before Len fell in love with Neru.

I always had dreams about that night in shining armor or of a prince on a white horse coming and saving me and we would ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

I think every girl has wanted that, or maybe they wanted a princess, I won't judge your sexual orientation.

More than anything I wish I could find love, and then maybe I would be a bit happier.

"Do you like anybody?" ask Gumi, one of my good friends.

"Not really, I just wish I could fall in love!" I admitted.

"I really only asked because look what I found taped to my mic at the recording studio!" said Gumi handing me a sticky note.

_Gumi, _

_You have a wonderful singing voice, keep up the great work!_

_-Your Secret Admirer_

"How cute!" I said.

"I wish I could get notes like this," I said sighing.

"Don't worry! One day you will find the one you love," said Gumi walking away.

I hope so.

**Gakupos pov**

I was sitting at my desk reading over a new song I would be recording tomorrow when Gumi walked in.

"You could knock," I said as she flopped onto my bed.

"That's boring, anyway guess what I got today?" asked an over-excited Gumi.

"What?" I asked looking over at her.

She handed me a sticky note and I read over it.

"You've got a secret admirer?" I asked her.

"No, I wrote the note to myself," said Gumi in a sarcastic tone.

"Well isn't somebody desperate," I replied.

"I wonder who sent it. Maybe it was Yuma! He's cute," said Gumi as she lost herself in her girly daydreams.

"Who else did you show the note too?" I asked in an attempt to bring her back to reality.

"I showed it Rin, but it kind of made her sad," Said Gumi.

"Why?" I asked.

"She has been feeling pretty lonely and lovesick ever since Neru and Len have started dating. I just wish she could have a secret admirer too," said Gumi.

"Well I'll be heading back to my room now," Said Gumi getting up and head to the door.

"Bye!" she said as she left.

A secret admirer for Rin?

I didn't know Rin all that much but she always seemed happy, it was a shock to her that Gumi's note made her sad.

"I have an idea!" I said as a pulled a piece of pink paper out of my desk.

I wrote a note on it and cut it out into the shape of a heart.

This should cheer up Rin.

**Later that night**

**Rin's pov**

I was lying in bed, it was midnight and I was just listening to Music.

Len and I slept in a bunk bed, me being on the top.

I watched the door.

Len and Neru went to dinner and a midnight movie premiere.

The movie should have started not too long ago. I don't know what movie they went to see, I think it was based off of some sort of book.

Just then I heard someone outside my door.

I turned off my music and put my I-pod up.

I slowly walked down from my top bunk and walked to the door.

I was about to open the door when somebody slipped a note under my door.

I waited until I heard them leave to pick up the note.

It was on a piece of pink paper cut into a heart.

I went to me and Len's study desk and turned on the lamp so I could read it.

_Dear Rin,_

_I have noticed that you have been a bit down lately. You have been upset over the fact that Len has found love and you haven't. I would like you to know that I have loved you for a long time and will continue too. Remember you are loved by everyone, including Len. Always be happy._

_Signed,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

What is this? There is no way I have a secret admirer, none of the boys in the Vocaloid house have shown affection towards me. And most of them are taken or much older than me.

I wonder who it could be.

Well who cares? I've got a secret admirer!

I put the note up in my drawer and crawled back into bed and slowly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Was it good? I hope it was :)**

**~HappyTunaFish27**


	2. To Family Mart

**I was so happy with this story I decied to update again.**

**Usually when I post 2 chapters on the same day I continue the story and I don't just abandon it.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

"Wake up Rin!" I was being shaken by someone.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Len waking me up.

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up.

"8:30, breakfast is ready," said Len.

I got out of bed; I went to sleep in a big tee shirt that had orange M&M's on it. (Too bad the orange ones don't actually taste like oranges)

I put on a pair of baggy white shorts, which kind of looked like boxers, and I put on my grey slipper boots that Meiko got me for Christmas.

Len walked out, "I'll met up with you in a second!" I said running to the study desk.

I got my secret admirer note from last night and ran out to the dining room.

All the other vocaloids were sitting at the table eating, there was a seat for me between Miku and Len.

I sat down, my seat right across from Gumi.

"Guess what I got?" I asked Gumi.

"What?" she asked.

I handed her the secret admirer note and she read over it.

"Aw! That's so cute! He sounds like such a gentlemen!" squealed Gumi.

"What is it?" asked Meiko who was sitting next to Gumi.

Next thing I knew everyone was reading the note.

"How cute!" said Miku.

"Rin found love," chimed in Luka.

"Good for you," said Len.

I was blushing.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Kaito.

"I don't know. Hopefully somebody tall and handsome and romantic," I said getting a little bit ahead of myself.

"Now that we are done with our food we need to have a family meeting in the living room." Said Meiko.

Everyone left, I continued to sit there and read my note.

"Are you coming Rin?"

I looked up to see Gakupo looking down at me.

"Of course!" I said getting up and running into the living room.

Len had saved a spot for me and I sat down.

"So we are running short on food so we need to go to the store. Kaito and I have a duet to record this morning so somebody else will haft to go, any volunteers?" asked Meiko.

Nobody said anything.

"Fine, we'll leave it up to the luck of the draw," said Meiko pulling out the can of sticks.

When we can't make decisions we make the can decide. If you pick out the stick that is red at the bottom you haft to do whatever was assigned.

"There are two red sticks this time," Said Meiko as she placed the can in front of us.

I pulled one out.

"I got a red stick," I said.

"I got one too," said Gakupo.

"Great you two go to the store, me and Kaito will be heading out," Said Meiko as she dragged Kaito out by the scarf.

"Luka and I are watching a movie we recorded last night," Said Miku.

"I'm biking over to Neru's house," said Len.

"I'll get dressed," I told Gakupo as I ran to my room.

I slammed and closed the door behind me when on my desk I noticed a Yellow rose and another note on my desk

_Dear Rin,_

_I saw this rose growing in the yard this morning and its beauty reminded me of you._

_Signed,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Another note? And this time with a flower.

"They had to live close by to bring the note in here, Maybe it was Piko, his house isn't too far from here," I said.

I got into my closet and grabbed an orange tee shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

I put the old note, the new note and my phone in my orange shaped purse and grabbed the rose.

I walked out and grabbed a vase from the kitchen and filled it with water.

I placed the rose in the water and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Is that from your secret admirer?" Asked Gakupo who was on the other side of the counter.

"Yes, it was on my desk. Also I think I know who my secret admirer is!" I said as I followed Gakupo out the door.

"Who?" asked Gakupo as he looked the door behind us.

"Piko, his house is down the block so he could have sneaked through the back door last night and this morning to bring me the notes," I said.

"I thought you wanted your secret admirer to be Tall," Said Gakupo as he un-locked the car.

"I did but who cares? Somebody loves me!" I said hopping into the front seat.

"Gakupo does your long hair make you hot in the summer?" I asked looking at the man's long purple locks as he started to pull out of the driveway.

"Not really, I'm pretty used to it," He replied as he focused on the road.

I turned on the Radio and Magnet by Miku and Luka started playing.

"You know it could be a girl as well," Said Gakupo.

"Maybe, but girls and guys write differently," I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked as we pulled up to a stop sign.

"Because I just can tell by the way they word things, in the note I could defiantly tell it was a guy writing to me," I said.

"Would you be upset if it was a girl?" he asked.

"Nah, I swing both ways, but I do prefer guys," I said.

After that Gakupo and I stopped talking.

Now that I think about it that was probably the longest conversation me and Gakupo have had. Maybe even the only one.

"We're here," said Gakupo as he pulled into a nice parking spot at Family Mart.

**(I have no clue how family marts work)**

We got out of the car and I finally noticed what Gakupo was wearing.

He had on khaki shorts that fell just above his knees and a plain navy blue shirt that stopped at his elbows. He also had on a pair of sandals.

"I have never seen you so casual," I said.

"Well it is pretty hot today and I haven't done my laundry yet," Admitted the Samurai.

"Your Rin Kagamine!" I turned around to see a girl, probably 10, looking at me.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked, holding out a little Hello Kitty notebook and a pink pen.

"Who am I making this out to?" I asked as I grabbed the notebook and the pen.

"Prima," she said.

I put the usual _"To __Insert name here__ from Rin Kagamine" _I wasn't all that fancy when it came to signing autographs. Usually when I'm in a big crowd I just sign my name.

"And you're Gakupo Kaumi! Can I get your autograph too?" she asked taking the notebook from me and giving it to him.

"Sure," he said writing down _"To my wonderful fan Prima from Gakupo Kaumi"_

"And so my friends believe I really meet you can a get a picture with you two?" she asked.

"Sure" we both replied.

She handed an I-pod touch to her mom who had just been standing there the whole time.

Her mom took the picture then they head back to their car.

We headed to the store and I took the list form Gakupo once we got inside

"We need Ramen, Miso soup, Ice Cream, Sake, Fish, Leeks, Oranges, Bananas, Eggplants, Carrots, Bread, Ingredients for Curry and Meat," I said.

"What kind of meat?" asked Gakupo as he lead over me to read the list.

"It just says meat," I said showing him the list.

He picked up a catalog, "All meats are half off," said Gakupo.

"That's probably what Meiko meant by meat," he said.

"I guess we'll just get every type of meat there is," I said grabbing a basket.

We went around and got everything, I ended up having to get two baskets because of all the meat we got.

We went up to check out, at checkout was a pack of Pokémon cards that was 500 yen.

"Can I have these?" I asked showing them to Gakupo.

"You like Pokemon?" asked Gakupo.

"Yup, me and Len used to play the games all the time," I said.

He put them on the counter and the man checked them out and handed them back to me.

We got our bags and head back to the car.

I helped Gakupo pack the trunk then we got into the car.

I opened my pack of cards, they were pretty good ones.

"I don't know a lot about Pokemon, there is that yellow rat thing," said Gakupo.

"You mean Pikachu?" I asked, showing him the Pikachu card I got.

"Yeah," he said.

The rest of the ride was silent.

When we got home Miku helped Gakupo and I bring in the groceries. Then she grabbed a pack of Tuna and A leek for her and Luka to eat as they finished their movie.

"Can I show you something?" asked Gakupo.

"Yeah," I said following him to his room.

Gumi was lying on his bed reading a book.

"Ignore her," said Gakupo as he pulled a box out of his closet.

He pulled out a small plush Pikachu toy and handed it to me.

"I got it out of cereal box one day and just stashed it in this box, you can have it," he said handing it to me.

"Thank you Gakupo!" I said hugging him.

I then ran out and into the kitchen.

I grabbed an orange and my flower vase and headed to my room.

I put the flower vase, plush Pikachu, the Pokemon cards and my two Secret Admirer notes on my desk as I started to peel my orange.

"Aren't I one of the luckiest girls in the world?" I said looking at my letters and my flower.

"So lucky," I said taking a bite out of my orange.

**Gakupos pov**

"How did you get in here? The door was looked," I asked Gumi, who was not paying attention to me

"I have my ways, by the way what you're doing is really sweet," she replied.

"What am I doing?" I asked her.

"Don't play dumb, I know you're sending her those letters," she replied.

"Is it that oblivious?" I asked flopping on the end of the bed at her feet on my face.

"Yes."

I moaned.

"Just Kidding, I saw you sliding the note under her door when I was heading to the bathroom," she said as she sat up.

She petted my head a bit.

"It's a nice thing but she going to want to know who her secret admirer is, and when she finds out you were sending them to her out of pity she'll be heart broken," said Gumi.

"I'm not doing it out of pity; I just wanted to make her happy. And when I saw how happy she was at breakfast I just had to send her another," I told her as I got up off my bed.

"Well don't go falling in love with her big brother," said Gumi lying back down.

I picked her up and pushed her out of the door.

"Bye Gumi," I said waving at her.

"WAIT!"

I slammed the door in her face and locked it.

There is no way I'm going to fall in love with Rin, I'm just being nice.

I lie down on my bed and put my hands over my head.

There is no way I could ever love Rin, and there is no way she could ever love me.

Or is there?

**Hope this next chapter was good, it was longer :)**

**~HappyTunaFish27**


	3. Heart Broken

**The ideas are just flowing through me! **

**The more I write the more inspiration I get!**

**Lens pov**

I was sitting at my desk and writing down some song material. Rin had gone to Neru's house to tell her about her secret admirer, Miku had a fever, Luka and Meiko were busy taking care of her, Kaito was at the recording studio and I have no clue where Gumi is.

Just then somebody slid a heart note under the door; It must have been Rin's secret admirer!

I slammed the door open.

I heard the person running away.

I ran after them.

At the end of the building the back door was open and flapping in the wind.

I looked around but nobody was to be found.

Just then I heard the front door open.

I ran up to the front door, it was Gakupo.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

"I took a walk, it's a nice day today," answered the samurai.

Gakupo was fine, there was no way this baka could like Rin.

"Did you see anybody around the house when you came back?" I asked.

"Nobody, why?" he asked.

"No reason," I said heading back to my room.

I grabbed the note and put it on the desk.

"I'll show it to Rin later," I said going back to the song I was writing.

**Rins pov**

"These are so romantic!" squealed Teto as she read the notes.

"It nice that somebody likes you this way," Said Haku.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Neru.

"I think it might be Piko," I told them.

"Piko? Why him?" Asked Gumo as he walked in the room.

"Hey Gumo! And because he doesn't live very far away so it would be easy for him to give me the notes, also because he is close to my age and we are okay friends," I replied.

"Well I'm friends with Piko and he doesn't seem like the guy to do it, this is coming from Gumi's secret admirer," said Gumo.

"Your Gumi's secret admirer!?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, I was at the studio and I heard her sing so I decide to leave a little note," said Gumo blushing a bit.

"Aw how cute," I said with a smile.

"Anyway what are you going to do if he is your secret admirer?" asked Teto.

"I should probably ask him first, and if he is…well we will just haft to see what happens from there!" I said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait!" yelled Neru as I opened the door.

I ignored her as I left.

I got on my bike and headed to Piko's house.

I knocked on the door, Yuma answered it.

"Is Piko here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he should be in his room," replied Yuma letting me in.

I walked down the hall to his room. Once I got to his door I knocked.

Piko answered it, "Hey Rin," he said with a smile.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Of course," he said leading me in.

"What did you want Rin?" he asked.

"Look what I've been getting lately," I said handing Piko the notes.

He read over them.

"These are cool," he said.

"I was thinking about who must of sent them. First I should probably know them well, second they should be around my age, third they should live close by so they could bring me the notes," I explained to him.

"Who do you think sent them?" he asked.

"I know YOU well, YOU are around my age and YOU live right down the street from me," I told him.

"You think I sent you those notes?" I asked.

"Yup," I said with a big smile on my face.

"Rin I-"

"So how long have you liked me? What do you like about me?" I asked.

"Rin I didn't send you those," he said.

"You didn't?" I asked.

"No, I like Miki," he replied.

"Oh," I said disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I hope you find out who sent them soon," he said patting my back.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time," I said getting up and walking out of the room.

I headed for the front door, I opened it then left.

As soon as I was outside I ran back to my house, I left my bike behind.

I'm such a fool, and why am I so sad? I didn't even like Piko that way.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran.

I came in the back door so nobody would see me.

I walked in and left my shoes at the back door. I looked down at my feet as I headed towards my room. But the I bumped into somebody causing me to fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked a familiar voice.

I said nothing.

Somebody reached out their big purple finger nailed hand to help me up.

I looked up at the hands owner, Gakupo looked right into my tear filled eyes.

"Rin? What happened?"

I jumped up and hugged him and began to sob un-controllably.

Just then the samurai picked me up princess style and carried me to his room where he laid me down on his bed.

He left and I just continued to cry into his pillow.

He came back in with tissues and an orange.

He sat on the bed with me and handed me the tissues and orange.

I crawled into his lap and dried my eyes with the tissues and started to eat the orange.

I still sniffled a bit and to cheer me up Gakupo just hummed my song meltdown and he cradled me a bit.

When I finished my orange he finally spoke up.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

I crawled out of his lap and sat next to him.

"I went to ask Piko if he was my secret admirer, and he said no. I don't know why it made me so sad. I don't even like him that way," I told Gakupo.

"Maybe you felt sad because you were expecting him to say yes and you two would fall in love and be happy, but instead you had your heart shattered," replied the samurai after a long silence.

"I guess," I said.

After another long silence I got up.

"Thank Gakupo," I said bowing a bit and heading back to my room.

When I got back Len was sitting at his desk listening to music.

"I'm back," I said going up to him.

"Oh Rin! This came for you," said Len handing me another note.

_Dear Rin,_

_I saw you at Family Mart yesterday; I wish I knew you had liked Pokemon. To make up for not knowing here is a pack._

_Signed,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

Taped on the back was a pack of Pokemon cards.

"My secret admirer strikes again!" I said cheering up a bit.

"And I almost caught him too," said Len.

"You did?" I asked.

"I was in here when he slid it under the door, I ran after him but he escaped through the back door," said Len.

"We'll catch him next time!" I exclaimed as I thought of the perfect plan to catch my true love.

**Hope this chapter was good.**

**I am so happy with the finished product that I may just go update some other stories! **

**Well if I have time tonight…**

**~HappyTunaFish27**


	4. Double Date Kisses

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I got so busy with school but school is finally over!**

**So hopefully I will have more time to write. I have a new chapter to write for Neru and Len's mistake and Little Miss Troll. Also I hope to write more oneshots :)**

**Rins pov**

Len and I had set up cameras and were watching the outside of our room for my secret admirer.

We had watched for hours but still nothing! All we saw was Gakupo and Miku going to the restroom and a drunken Meiko stumbling to her room.

Just then the camera went out and Len and I ran to the door, when we opened it we assumed to see our culprit but instead there was a heart shaped note on our doorstep but no one in sight.

I picked up the note.

_Dear Rin,_

_I heard a rumor that you and Len were trying to catch me, I'm sneaker than I seem. I will reveal myself when I feel the time is right but until then stop worrying about who I am and live your life to the fullest._

_P.S. sorry about the whole Piko thing, he's not good enough to write you these notes_

_Signed,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

"THIS SNEAKY LITTLE BITCH!" I said slamming the door.

"I love this bastard so much," I said hugging the letter.

"Well now that out cameras broken and you got your letter for tonight can we go to bed?" asked Len.

"Yeah…" I told him as we crawled into our beds.

**The next morning**

"Adouble date?" I said looking up from the dishes I had to do today and at Neru.

"Well I told Nero I would find him a date a week ago and our date is tonight and I just knew I could ask you!" she explained.

"But what about my secret admirer?" I asked.

"Your secret admirer is not going to die because you did me a favor, and maybe Nero is your secret admirer," she said.

After she said that we laughed.

"Yeah no way in hell," I told her.

"Fine I'll go, only for YOU," I said.

"Thanks," she said hugging me then leaving.

I went back to the dishes, god I hate doing the dishes.

"Was that Neru?" asked Gakupo walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she wants me to go on a double date with her and Len," I said.

"Who are you going with?" asked Gakupo.

"Nero," I told him.

"He seems nice," said Gakupo.

"I had a crush on him once, but he Liked Teto, but Teto liked Mikuo and Mikuo liked Neru and Neru liked Len and Len liked Neru back and it was this big mess, this was around the time you joined the Vocaloids," I said.

"Oh," he said still trying to process what I just said.

"I don't even have anything to wear," I said talking to myself more than Gakupo.

The restaurant was real fancy and I didn't have any real fancy dresses.

"Why don't you ask Miku or Luka to go shopping with you?" asked Gakupo.

"They won't be back from recording till later tonight," I said.

"Meiko?"

"She hates going dress shopping," I said.

"What about Gumi?" he asked.

"I don't know… I've never been shopping with her…" I said after I had finally finished washing the dishes.

"You can go to her room and ask her if she'll go, and plus she can drive," said Gakupo.

Right Gumi was 17 so she can drive…

I walked down the hall and to her room.

Her door had her name I special green glittery stickers and there were some carrot stickers around them.

I knocked on her door.

"It's open!" she yelled.

I opened the door, she was on her bed listening to music and reading a book.

"Oh Rin!" she said turning her music off and getting up.

"What did you come to my room for?" she asked.

"Is there any way you could go dress shopping with me?" I asked.

"Of course! Are you going on a date with your secret admirer?" She asked.

"No, I'm going on a double date with Neru and Len to some fancy restaurant and I don't have anything fancy enough?"

"What about from your videos?" she asked.

"All of those are back at the studio and most of it is casual, weird or too fancy," I said.

"Well I know something that's cheaper than shopping," she said grabbing my hand and leading me out.

We went to Miku's room and opened the door; Miku must have left it un-locked.

She went through Mikus closet.

"We shouldn't be doing this!" I said.

Just then she pulled out Miku's magnet dress.

"That's not gonna fit me, Miku's a size bigger than me so it'll just slip," I told her.

"Let's see what we can do!" said Gumi dragging me back to her room.

She got a box of safety pins from her desk and pinned up the back from the inside, then she grabbed a black scarf from her closet, it was kind of silky so she folded it out and gave it to me to use as a shawl.

Before I knew it Neru and Nero where here for the date.

Neru wore a no sleeved long golden dress that had a black sash right under her chest. Nero wore a grey button up, a golden tie and nice black pants. Len wore a nice tux with a white button up and a yellow tie.

Len got Neru a sun flower, I thought it was a weird choice because roses are usually the romantic choice, but Neru seemed to like it.

Nero got me a white rose; it made me think of the yellow rose my secret admirer got me.

As we left I looked back at the yellow rose, when I did a petal fell off.

When we got to the restaurant Neru and Len seemed to be enjoying themselves but it was awkward between me and Nero.

Finally we ordered and Len started to include me and Nero into their conversation.

Once we got our food we were all having fun, it wasn't much of a date for me and Nero as much as it was for Neru and Len.

They were all romantic and stuff and Nero and I were just cringing about it in the corner. It brought up a conversation between us though.

After that Neru offered for Len and I to spend the night at their house, Len accepted but I just wanted to go home. They dropped me of and I was just happy to be home.

When I got home the only person in sight was Gakupo who was on the couch reading a book, he had reading glasses that kind of looked nice on him, it made me blush a bit.

He looked up when he heard me come in, "How was your date?" he asked as I walked over to the couch.

"Boring," I said throwing myself on the couch next to him.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Meiko went to the bar with Haku, Gumi isn't felling so good so she fell asleep early, Luka came home and fell asleep as soon as she got here, Kaito is locked up in his room working on a song and Miku is still at the studio but she should be home soon," said Gakupo.

"Miku's been working so hard," I said.

"Where's Len?" he asked.

"Spending the night at Neru's" I replied.

After a long silence Gakupo said something.

"School for you guys starts in a week," said Gakupo.

"When does it start for you?" I asked.

"Teachers haft to go in 2 days before students," said Gakupo.

The Vocaloids go to school that was made for us and the Utaloids and such. Other older Vocaloid are teachers such as Gakupo and Haku. (They were too lazy to hire people to teach us)

"What's your book about?" I asked.

"It's a book from America that Gumi wanted me to read, it's a romance about two people with cancer," he said. **(I think we all know what this is)**

"Oh," I said turning on the TV.

"Do you mind?" I asked.

"Not at all, I'll just listen to music," he said putting in his ear buds.

I was watching late night anime and other TV shows; none of it was that interesting. Sooner or later I fell asleep…

**Gakupos pov**

This book wasn't all that bad, this Augustus guy sounds like an asshole though, what do these American girls see in guys like this? I guess they just see a pretty face.

Just then I felt something heavy fall on me.

I looked to my side, it was Rin, and she had fallen asleep on my lap.

I sighed and got the remote out of her hand to turn off the TV. Then I stopped my music and put it to the side with my book.

Then I picked her up bridal style and walked her to her room, I opened the door with my foot then laid her gently on the bottom bunk.

She looks so cute; she really is a pretty girl.

I started to mess with her hair, it's so soft.

I'm usually not a big fan of short hair but it really suits Rin.

Her lips are so small, but they look so nice…

Next thing I know my lips were against hers, in shock I pulled away.

"So your Rin's secret admirer huh?"

I looked to the side to see Miku standing in the doorway.

"M-Miku? Your home…" I said madly blushing.

She walked up next to me.  
"Don't worry I won't tell anybody, but you seem like the last person to like Rin… It's kind of cute though," she said.

"I'm just glad Rin found somebody that likes her, she seems to like you a bit more too. You came up in a conversation the other day," said Miku.

I decided not to ask what she said.

"Well I'm just exhausted, I going to bed," Said Miku walking out.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm.

"You PROMISE you won't tell anybody?" I asked.

"Not a soul," she said shaking herself lose and walking out.

I went back to my room and decided to write another note.

_Dear Rin,_

_I saw you got back from your date, it seems like you didn't have a lot of fun. While I can't tell you who I am I can at least tell you I'm not Nero. You looked stunning in Miku's magnet dress. You should wear stuff like that more often, it suits you._

_Sweet dreams,_

_~Your Secret Admirer_

I then went and slid the letter under her door. When I wentback to my room I got into my pajamas and just lay in my bed.

I kept thinking about the kiss, why did I kiss her? Am I starting to fall in love with her?

I don't know how long I can do this, would Rin be okay with me as her secret admirer?

I'm more afraid for the school year; I'm already starting to blush from imaging her in that sailor girl uniform.

Whatever I can't let this stuff pester me, I just need to slowly fall asleep…

**This just went everywhere then nowhere. **

**I'm so tired, I've been sick lately, the hot weather make me sleepy and sick.**

**Whatever I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter.**

**Please review.**


End file.
